Omae no moto e—Menuju Tempatmu
by Chiheisen
Summary: Tentang Tenma yang tak bisa tidur dalam perjalanan menuju Faram Obius. /TenKyou/ SPOILER Galaxy eps 35-36


Omae no moto e—Menuju Tempatmu

Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

Warning: pendek, gaje, judul random, typo, rada BL (TenKyou), spoiler eps 35-36

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tenma membalik tubuh di atas kasur, gelisah. Jam dinding yang ia bawa dari bumi sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Tapi ia masih belum bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun.

Demi alasan praktis, anak-anak Earth Eleven memang masih menggunakan waktu Jepang di bumi, sebagai patokan aktivitas mereka, terutama saat sedang melakukan perjalanan dengan Galaxy Nauts. Karena tidak dilengkapi dengan selubung atmosfer seperti bumi, maka selama kereta itu melesat membelah luar angkasa, hanya pemandangan langit malam yang selalu tampak dari jendela. Takkan ada pagi yang menyongsong, sampai mereka tiba di planet tujuan.

Dan saat ini, Earth Eleven sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Faram Obius, lawan terakhir mereka. Sebagai kapten, Tenma sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya melakukan persiapan demi meraih kemenangan. Meski batu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan semesta itu telah dicuri, tapi setidaknya, ia harus bisa merebut Tsurugi kembali. Inilah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk menebus kesalahannya, yang sudah membiarkan sahabatnya itu jatuh ke tangan lawan.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Tenma duduk di tepi ranjang. Kata-kata Tsurugi palsu, sebelum menghilang bersama Mizukawa, terngiang lagi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, karena tak menyadari penyamaranku," hiburnya, sinis. "Aku bukan hanya mencuri wajah Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tapi juga seluruh memori, perilaku, bahkan kepribadiannya."

"Apa katamu?" Tenma meradang. Namun dengan terpaksa menahan diri, demi melihat todongan pistol pada dagu Mizukawa.

"Sebenarnya, memori Tsurugi Kyousuke menyatakan bahwa Matsukaze Tenma adalah orang yang paling memahami dirinya. Sehingga aku sempat berpikir untuk terus berhati-hati padamu. Tapi ternyata…," Tsurugi palsu menyeringai. "Tsurugi Kyousuke salah mengira. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah tak bersamamu lagi sejak kalian berangkat dari Sandorius."

Tenma terpana. Amarah yang sudah terbangun untuk mendebat mulut lancang yang meniru suara Tsurugi itu, beralih menjadi rasa marah pada diri sendiri. Teganya dirinya. _Sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak saat itu?_

"Kasihan. Padahal, dia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang penting baginya. Tapi kau malah mengkhianati perasaannya. Kurasa, bukal hal aneh jika kelak ia berpaling darimu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsurugi palsu menghilang, tidak hanya membawa lari kepingan harapan yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan. Tapi juga seluruh harga diri Tenma sebagai seorang teman. Teman baik Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Bukan hanya tercuri, harga diri itu bahkan tercabik-cabik. Tenma benar-benar merasa jadi teman paling jahat sedunia. Bayangkan, selagi ia pelesiran ke berbagai planet orang, mengira dirinya akan mampu menjadi pahlawan bagi semesta, ia justru tak mampu melindungi sahabat sendiri.

_Teman macam apa aku ini? _desahnya, resah.

Ini adalah kali ketiganya Tenma berada dalam situasi di mana ia terancam kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Pertama, sewaktu Tsurugi dibawa pergi oleh Akademi Kaiou yang hendak menghukumnya karena berkhianat pada Fifth Sector. Dan yang kedua, saat ada orang-orang masa depan yang ingin merenggut sepak bola dari kehidupannya.

Selama ini, Tenma selalu berhasil mempertahankan keberadaan Tsurugi di sisinya. _Tapi bagaimana dengan kali ini? _Apa keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya? Atau keberuntungannya sudah habis dipakai dalam dua kali penyelamatan itu? Bagaimanapun, Faram Obius pasti bukan lawan yang mudah.

Tenma memang tidak—tepatnya belum—tahu Faram Obius itu planet yang seperti apa. Tapi jika menilik tingkah keempat anggota Shitenou yang menantang mereka selama ini, ia tahu mereka bukan orang yang bisa memperlakukan tawanan dengan baik. Membayangkan Tsurugi sedang bersama orang-orang seperti itu, membuat hati Tenma seakan tak lagi berada di tempatnya.

_Kalau... kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Tsurugi … aku..._

Jam dinding bergerak lambat. Sungguh. Betapa Tenma menginginkan jam itu bergerak lebih cepat. Memajukan waktu tiba mereka di Faram Obius.

.

.

.

Tenma menyeret sandalnya menuju kamar Tsurugi yang kosong. Paling tidak dengan tidur di sana, ia akan merasa lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kamar yang baru hari ini ditinggalkan penghuninya—Tsurugi palsu—itu terasa dingin, seakan telah tak terjamah begitu lamanya. Itu tidak salah. Karena Tsurugi yang sebenarnya memang sudah pergi berhari-hari yang lalu.

Tenma melangkah berkeliling. Sebuah pigura mungil berdiri di sudut meja. Foto Tsurugi dan kakaknya. Tenma mendekat, tapi kemudian memalingkan pandang. Ia tak sanggup menentang mata Yuuichi di foto itu. Mata yang seolah menagih, _'di mana adikku'_ itu.

Tenma berbalik. Tapi kakinya malah tanpa sengaja menggoyang meja, hingga menjatuhkan pigura di atasnya.

_PRAANGG!_

_Mati aku! _Tenma langsung mengkeret, begitu melihat kaca pigura yang tak lagi berbentuk, dan bingkai yang terlepas satu sama lain. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyingkirkan beling-beling kaca yang bertebaran mengubur foto itu, lalu mengamankannya ke atas meja.

Setelah membereskan kerusuhan yang ia buat di lantai, Tenma menghela napas. Lega. _Setidaknya, fotonya nggak robek._Kalau soal pigura, kan masih bisa diganti.

Saat Tenma mengangkat foto itu, bermaksud menyimpannya ke dalam laci agar aman, ia merasa janggal karena tebalnya yang tidak biasa.

Dicobanya meraba sisi kanan foto, dan mendapati ada selembar foto lain di baliknya. Foto kesebelasan Raimon yang dipotong sedemikian rupa hingga hanya menyisakan gambar ia dan Tsurugi.

Tenma terenyak. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya, kalau Tsurugi yang pendiam itu, bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Pandangannya mengabur. Sensasi hangat merambati matanya. _Tsurugi... kamu..._

"_Padahal, dia menganggapmu sebagai orang yang penting baginya. Tapi kau malah mengkhianati perasaannya,"_ kata-kata Tsurugi palsu terngiang lagi. Mengaduk-aduk perasaan. Terlebih saat ia mengingat lanjutannya, _"Kurasa, bukal hal aneh jika kelak ia berpaling darimu."_

Tenma menggigit bibir, merebahkan dirinya sambil menatap foto itu. _Tsurugi, kamu boleh marah sepuasnya padaku nanti. Tapi kumohon. Tetaplah selamat, sampai aku berhasil menuju tempatmu._

Berguling ke kanan, Tenma lantas memeluk foto itu, membayangkan dirinya sedang memeluk Tsurugi, erat.

.

.

.

Nun jauh di balik sel penjara Faram Obius sana, Tsurugi terjaga dari tidurnya. Satu pelukan hangat tanpa sebab ia rasakan, di tengah dinginnya hawa penjara.

"Tenma…"

.

**.end.**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudut coretan (baca : fangirling) author :<p>

_AAAAAAAARGHHHHH!_ Fanservice TenKyou bertebaran di eps 35 dan 36 kemarin! Arigatou L-5! Cupcupcup! *nangis bombay, tebar confetti, bikin pesta selamatan(?)*

Sayangnya di eps 36 kemarin, banyak banget adegan di game yang terlewat, orz. Terutama yang pas Tenma bilang sama Shindou-san, kalau **dia tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Tsurugi **(owh, Tenma lu beneran pangeran berkuda putih-nya Tsurugi). Yah, paling nggak adegan pas Tsurugi muncul di depan Tenma (sbgcoretmusuhcoret) dibikin jauh, jauh…. lebiih dramatis dari pada gamenya. Jadi, ya… lumayanlah (Lumayan apaan? Padahal sendirinya hampir kehabisan napas pas nonton bagian itu!) *ngengir gaje*

Selain itu, entah cuma perasaan saya saja, atau Tsurugi mendadak jadi punya reverse harem, ya? Tiga orang ini loh. **Tetsukado, Ibuki, Tenma**. _"Tsurugi, kami pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!"_ Ckckck, yang tuan putri di Galaxy sebenarnya siapa, sih? Tsurugi apa Katora? *ditonjok*

Btw, insiden Tsurugi dengan Akademi Kaiou itu cuma ada di game. Sayang, ya. Padahal kalau dibikin jd anime pasti seru… Tsurugi bener-bener kayak putri yang disandera waktu itu.


End file.
